


Discretion is Key

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: If I stay [6]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Carol is not discrete, Date Night, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: It was only a matter of time before ex-Colonel turned spy turned SHIELD agent Nick Fury figured out Carol and Maria were dating. Or, you know, Carol blurred it out in a conversation.





	Discretion is Key

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Finally some BrOTP for you fans of Carol & Fury! I hope you'll enjoy. Exactly as I predicted yesterday, my brain came up with the idea this morning! Morning ideas are best ideas!  
> Anyway, it has been a week since I've started this series which has gradually turned into a challenge, I feel like? All of you have shown me nothing but love and support, so thank you all so much! This is the tenth story of the series, so here's to the many more to come!

Carol was almost done for the day. She'd tested the new Quadjet – maybe she could suggest a better name for it? Quinjet? - and was talking with the chief engineer of the project about her findings. There would be other tests the following week, and he was going to think of a few updates, especially to counter the craft's vibrations when it was pushed too hard.

  
She waved goodbye to the man and walked toward the locker room. She was just about ready to go home. She had important plans for the evening.

  
"Hey! Starforce girl!"

  
She rolled her eyes and turned around. Fury came walking up to her, looking all serious. There were people around, so of course, he wasn't about to smile.

  
"Fury. What do I owe the displeasure?" she teased back.

  
"Going home?"

  
"So what? My day's over."

  
"Can I keep you on this side of the country a bit longer?"

  
She crossed her arms.

  
"Seriously, Fury, what's up?"

  
Fury motioned for her to follow him. She sighed and followed. She really wanted to go home right now, she had a ton of things to do prepare. But if Fury had something important to show her, maybe something space-related, she'd better listened to what he had to say.

  
He led her to an empty computer room. All the geniuses who worked there had already left for the weekend. He looked around one last time, making sure they were alone, then, he pulled out his agency card with a smile.

  
"Boom! Level 5!"

  
"What?"

  
Carol took the card in her hands. Indeed, Fury's card was exactly the same as before, except that his level 4 credentials had been updated to level 5. Carol looked in disbelief between him and the card. Fury had already been passed a level after the Skrull situation, and that was barely 18 months ago.

  
"What the hell? How did you get your hands on that?"

  
He chuckled and pocketed the card once again.

  
"That is classified for a simple level 2 like you. But, I might be able to let some things slip if you came to celebrate with me. What do you say?"

  
Carol pursed her lips. On one side, she really wanted to say yes. Fury never let anything slip, even when he was drunk, but if she pressed him enough, she might just get something out of him. However, she had other plans waiting for her back home, and she'd been planning them for weeks.

  
"I'm sorry, but I can't. Monica's at a friend's house, and I want to surprise Maria with a nice picnic in the garden."

  
She was very proud of the idea. She was going to stop by the grocery store on her way there and buy a nice bottle of wine, then stop by the Italian takeout place because even if they were eating pasta it would be better pasta than the one she could make. She was going to lay a blanket in the middle of Maria's workshop, and light up a bunch of candles. It was going to be comfortable and romantic. It was going to be perfect.

  
Carol was pulled out of her date planning by Fury clearing his throat.

  
"Doesn't that sound a bit romantic?"

  
Carol replied without even thinking, cutting Fury's rant about not really be up to date on what was romantic or not.

  
"It's the point, Fury."

  
He stopped, and Carol realized she might just have made a mistake. She looked wearily at Fury, judging his reaction. They'd been such best friends since her return to Earth that she had completely forgotten that he didn't know about Maria and her. Not only had she probably just outed them, but she might just have lost a good friend and her job in one fell swoop. An anxious ball of nerves formed in the back of her throat as she waited for a reaction. However, his expression was impossible to read.

  
"Carol, I'm going to ask a question I feel I shouldn't ask, but for the sake of clarity I need to ask it," he finally said, very slowly and instinctively.

  
She gave a small nod because there wasn't much else she could do or say.

  
"Are you planning a date to ask Maria out, or are you and Maria already dating?"

  
Now, Carol could have denied it all. She could have burst into laughter, screamed 'April's Fools joke' even if it was November and made a break for it. She was pretty sure Xandar was nice at this time of the year, maybe they could relocate there. But, Fury was her friend, and she owed him the truth.

  
"We're dating. We were dating before the accident and when I came back we started dating again."

  
Fury's face was blank as he assimilated the information.

  
"Okay. I appreciate your honesty. Can I give you a piece of advice? From a 5 to a 2?"

  
"I'm a 10, but okay."

  
"Maybe you should think before you speak, once in a while? Just to avoid this kind of situation."

  
Carol let out a sigh of relief.

  
"You think I planned to out myself like that? It's stressful, man! I'm so used to us being friends I forgot you didn't know!"

  
The corner of Fury's lips pulled up.

  
"Friends, hey?"

  
She rolled her eyes.

  
"I have to go. You can celebrate on your own. Or better yet, make yourself other friends. Take Coulson with you or whatever."

  
"Coulson? Are you serious?"

  
Carol shrugged.

  
"Happy level 5!" she said as she placed her hand on her handle of the door.

  
"Have a nice date!" he replied jokingly before she opened the door.

  
She opened the door and turned around.

  
"Oh, and if I find out either me or Maria have been fired during the weekend, I'll bring you on a little trip to space with me," she said with a glare.

  
"You got nothing to fear from me," he promised. "We're friends, remember?"

  
Her glare softened and a smirk bloomed on her lips.

  
"See you around, Fury."

* * *

  
  
Carol had had just the time to install everything before Maria had come home from bringing Monica to her friend's place. The blanket had been spread on the workshop floor, dinner unpacked and properly presented, the bottle of wine standing beside it, and as many candles as Carol could find lit all around the workshop. Finally, to get rid of Goose, she'd locked the cat in the house with a plate of lasagna. She'd left a little message on the door, and she'd sat down in the middle of the blanket, waiting for her girlfriend to get home. She'd sent a text to Fury, asking whether he'd found someone to celebrate with him. Since he hadn't replied, she assumed he must have been enjoying himself.

  
"Carol?"

  
Carol jumped to her feet when she heard Maria calling for her.

  
"Over here!"

  
Maria appeared from around the house and walked closer until she could make out what was happening. She stopped a few feet short of the blanket, looking at everything, the meal and the blanket and the candles.

  
"What is all this?" she asked.

  
"It's a picnic date, of course!" Carol replied with a smile.

  
She walked over to Maria and placed a small kiss on her lips before taking her hand and pulling her toward the blanket.

  
"What, you think I wouldn't use the opportunity of Monica being out to plan something?"

  
"Yeah, but I thought, I don't know, pizza on the couch and cuddling, not this."

  
Carol shook her head with an amused smile.

  
"Do you really think so little of me? I'm a romantic, you know."

  
"I know, I know."

  
Carol was about to sit down but Maria held her up and pulled her toward her.

  
"Thank you, this is very sweet."

  
Carol smiled brightly and placed her arms around Maria's waist.

  
"Anything for you, always."

  
They kissed, locked in each other's arms for some time. Carol was so focused on the feel of Maria's lips on hers that she didn't even hear her pager beeping her pocket. They parted, and Carol kept her gaze locked with Maria's dark eyes.

  
"I love you," she said.

  
"I love you too," Maria replied instantly with a smile.

  
"Now let's eat before Goose finds a way out of the house," Carol added.

  
They sat down opposite each other, and Carol began to move all the dishes and plates between them. At one point she realized she'd sat down on her pager and she pulled it out of her back pocket and threw it on the blanket randomly. She picked up the bottle of wine and set out to open it.

  
She'd been so focused on the task at hand she hadn't noticed her pager beeping again, and Maria picking it up and reading the message.

  
"Carol? Why is Fury asking you how your date is going?"

  
Carol almost dropped the open bottle. She tried to regain her composure and remain cool, which was pretty difficult, especially when Maria was giving her this 'I'm not angry but if you don't explain right now you're not getting any tonight' look.

  
"So, good news! Fury knows about us and it's not a problem!" she answered with fake excitement.

  
"He figured it out?" Maria asked with audible worry in her voice.

  
If Fury had figured it out then other people just might as well.

  
"Hum... No. I accidentally outed us because I forgot he didn't know."

  
Maria let out a long sigh.

  
"I don't know why I'm not surprised."

  
"In my defense, I'm not used to keeping things from my friends!"

  
"That's because I was your only friend for a long time. And doc was basically cool with it, though I guess now we know why."

  
Carol poured a glass of wine to Maria and handed it to her.

  
"You remember how freaked out we were when she told us she knew?"

  
Maria chuckled.

  
"Oh my god! I thought my heart had stopped!"

  
"Mine too!" Carol replied while laughing.

  
She waited until she'd stopped shaking with laughter to pour herself a glass as well. After placing the bottle back on the ground, she held up her glass.

  
"To us. For having only been outed by good, open-minded people."

  
Maria giggled. Though it was one of the stupidest toast she'd ever heard, she had nothing else to say about it.

  
"To us."

  
They clinked glasses and drank. When Maria had carefully placed her glass on the blanket she said:

  
"But really, you are the least discrete person in the universe. It's a wonder the entire galaxy doesn't already know!"

  
Carol shrugged.

  
"What can I say? I'm just proud to have the best girlfriend in the universe."


End file.
